A Future Past in Casual Mode
by Terminus Ashbell
Summary: After killing Grima and at the same time himself, Robin wakes up in a familiar field with some familiar faces in an unfamiliar body and an unfamiliar world. "A crit on someone with zero resist sure is messy"
**I wrote a thing**

* * *

 **Prologue**

An enormous dark dragon with many wings blotted out the sun as it writhed in the sky above the mountain island. It was the fell dragon Grima, the embodiment of death itself. The dragon was so huge that the people of both continents were covered by its shadow.

And yet, there were those who opposed this great fell dragon. Even as the people of all nations trembled at the sound of Grima's roars, a battle to decide the fate of the world was occurring on the back of the giant fell dragon. No, to be more precise, the battle was ending.

"It's over Grima!" Chrom, the young Exalt of Ylisse shouted as he swung his blade. It was a golden, glowing blade. The Falchion with its full power awoken by Naga herself, struck Grima's human avatar.

" _ **AGHHH**_ _!_ " Burning pain spread through Grima's chest as he was brought to his knees.

" **Thoron**!" A stern voice called out as a stream of lightning struck Grima as he was about to get back on his feet.

" _ **GAAaAAaaGhhh!...For me to have been this pressed by a mere puppet and princeling!"**_ Grima growled as he was blasted back down.

"You okay Chrom? Grima's almost done for, so just hold on a little longer!" Robin called out to his brother in all but blood, readying his tome for another strike.

"Hah…Hah…yeah. Let's finish this!" Chrom panted, clearly tired. However, he ignored his exhaustion and stood beside his best friend and tactician.

Behind the two men the rest of the Shepherds were holding back a seemingly endless tide of Risen monstrosities. Despite being horribly outnumbered, the brave warriors stood as a wall preventing their champions' battle with fell dragon from being interrupted.

" _ **Hah….Hah…hah…y-you may have won this day princeling but that means nothing! A thousand years of sleep is nothing more than a minor setback for me! Your world will still end!"**_ Grima spat out, knowing that Chrom's blade could not slay him, only seal him.

"Nope. I'm going to remove your shadow from this world entirely" Robin replied calmly as he stepped forward.

"R-Robin!?

" _ **What are you—!?"**_

"For once, I'm glad you and I are the same. Because of that fact, I can give my life for those I care about" Robin said as purple lightning crackled at his fingertips,

" _ **You…wouldn't dare!"**_

"Oh, I dare alright. Let's say farewell to this world together Grima!" Robin said as he swung his hand down, releasing the fell dragon's power back at him.

" **NOOOOOOOO!** "

"GRRrrRRYYyYAAaEEEAaeaeeEEAEeeAeAe!"

The fell dragon roared in agony as its soul was blasted into oblivion by Robin's magic. Writhing in agony, the enormous beast began slowly tumbling down to earth.

"Robin! No!" Chrom cried out with a pained expression. Before his very eyes, his best friend was starting to fade into nothingness.

"Ahaha…so this is what dying feels like…" Robin chuckled as he looked down at his disappearing hands.

"You idiot! What am I going to say to Lucina! And Morgan! Are you just going to leave them behind!?" Chrom cried out with tears running down his cheek.

"I…I've already said my goodbyes. They already understand I've done what needed to be done" Robin said with a twinge of regret. While he would have made the same decision ten out of ten times, the thought of leaving behind his wife and child pained him.

"Wha…" Chrom looked behind him, searching for the faces of his daughter and granddaughter. Their faces were distorted with grief, but they nodded, confirming what Robin had said.

"Thanks Chrom…for everything. May we meet again in another life"

Hearing Robin's faint whisper, Chrom whirled around.

But it was too late. The white-haired man was already gone.

* * *

" _So…this is death"_

 _Robin found himself in a dark void. He looked up, down, left, and right, but it was all the same, just an inky darkness_

"… _I'm going to have to spend eternity in here?" Robin asked no-one in particular._

 **DLC Downloaded**

" _W-What?" Robin exclaimed as words flashed in the dark void_

" _AAaaah….Ah? Meatbag? What are you doing here?"_

" _G-Grima!?"_

 **Game Mode: Classic to** **Casual**

" _You…How dare you kill me!?"_

" _That's not important right now! What is going on here!?"_

 **Difficulty: Lunatic+ to** **Normal**

" _Lunat…what? H-Hey, let go!"_

 **Use Old Save File? Yes**

" _I'm going to kill you!"_

" _We're already dead!"_

 **Game Start**

"" _Uwaaaaah!?""_

 _A pair of identical voices cried out as Robin was enveloped in a bright light._

* * *

"…We have to do something"

"What do you propose we do?

Laying sprawled out in the middle of a field was a person covered in a black coat embroidered with all manner of sigils. The person looked like a corpse, perhaps someone who had been robbed and killed as they were traveling, but a closer inspection would have revealed the person was breathing. Standing cautiously before the unconscious Robin were two people.

"I…I dunno…"

"Ugh…"

" _This conversation sounds…familiar…"_ Robin thought blearily to himself as he slowly opened his eyes. Though his vision was still unfocused, he could see that the one of the people before him had blue hair and the other blond.

"Ah…did you finally wake up!?"

"There're better places to take a nap than on the ground you know"

 _That_ phrase caught Robin's attention. He immediately sat up and—

*Bam*

"Gah!"

"Ugh!"

—Accidentally smashed his head into the blonde person's forehead.

"Ouch, ouch ouch!" Robin yelped as he clutched his hand in pain.

"Hah…are you alright?" The blue haired individual sighed and reached out "Give me your hand"

"Y-Yeah…thanks Chr—Lucina!?" Robin shouted

"What?" The blue haired woman tilted her head questioningly. Dressed in the ornate blue armor of royalty and wearing a familiar butterfly mask was Chrom's daughter.

"And Owain too….?" Looking down, Robin saw the familiar flamboyant Owain rolling on the ground in pain.

"To be ambushed by such a dastardly foe…but an immortal hero such as I would never be bested by such a blow!" Owain shouted as he got back up.

"Ah…yes. Good to see you're being as energetic as always" Robin said with a smile.

" 'As always'? Excuse me, but do we know you? " Lucina asked "You do seem familiar…"

"Know…?...oh, haha. Very funny Lucina. You've gotten a lot better at jokes" Robin said with a chuckle.

"Jokes? I'm not joking here. What is your name and why are you here?" Lucina aske cautiously. Robin noticed that her hand was slowly reaching for the hilt of her sword.

"N-Name? You can't be serious here"

"These are not so peaceful times that we can let someone unknown to wander Ylisse unchecked. Just answer my questions please. I don't want to fight" Lucina replied. As she spoke, Owain tensed up beside her, ready to support her cousin in a moment's notice.

"You know my name! It's…

" _Grima"_

"…Robin! How could you not recognize me!?" Robin exclaimed.

"Good, that wasn't so hard was it? So your name is Rob…in…" Lucina trailed off as her jaw slowly dropped.

"N-No…truly? R-Robin is…no, how?" The blue haired princess was unable to form coherent sentences as her mouth open and closed with shock. Owain had a similar reaction, dropping a hidden dagger he had been holding to the ground in shock.

"Finally recognize me?" Robin said while concealing a sigh of relief "Should it really take you that long to recognize your—"

"Mother!?"

"—Husb…wait what?"

This time it was Robin's jaw that dropped.

"OOOHH! The divine Naga must have granted us a miracle in these trying times!" Owain shouted while shedding tears of joy.

"M-Mother, i-is that really you!? Y-You're a-alive!?" Lucina stuttered, also starting to cry.

"N-No, hold on. What are you even saying? In the first place I'm a ma—" Robin exclaimed as he put a hand on his chest.

"…Eh?

Feeling an unfamiliar sensation, Robin looked down to find that he had grown quite bountiful bosoms.

"T-This can't be happening…" Poking between his legs, Robin found that something was missing.

"Is something wrong mother?" Lucina asked with concern.

"WHAT IN ALL THE HELLS IS GOING ON?!" Robin howled in confusion

"M-Mother!? Are you okay!? Owain, quick heal her! We can't lose her again!"

* * *

"M-Mother, okay now?" Lucina asked worriedly

"Uh…y-yeah. I'm fine" Robin said with a slow nod _'Mother…this is going to take some getting used to'_

"Haha, fret not dear cousin! Aunty Robin has conquered death itself after all! There's no way a measly head ache could take her down!"

"Owain. Stop" Lucina said with a scowl.

"Y-Yes"

"But mother, are you sure you're okay? You were saying some strange things about time travel and being a man earlier…" Lucina said softly

"A-Ah…r-right. Being brought back to life must have confused me. Ha ha ha…ha…ha…" Robin laughed weakly.

Earlier Robin had tried to explain that he was "most definitely" not Lucina's mother but her husband from the future…past…some other time line! Unfortunately this only lead Lucina to believe her revived mother had gone mad and tried to make Robin regain his senses by bashing the side of Robin's head with the Falchion. Fearing for the safety of his head, Robin reluctantly decided to play the role of Lucina's 'mother'.

"But it is a relief Naga saw fit to return you to our side Mother. The Shepherds were in sore need of good news" Lucina said with a happy smile.

" 'Sore need'…did something happen?" Robin asked, her brow furrowed in worry.

"Oh right…you died twelve years ago so you wouldn't know all that's happened since Grima's revival"

"Revival!? That's impossible! After all…"

 _"I am Grima"_

"…I killed Grima! I'm sure of it!" Robin exclaimed.

"…Are you sure you're okay aunty? There's no doubt that Grima is still alive" Owain said sadly

"I should be asking you that! I definitely struck down…the…" Robin trailed off as she looked up _'The sky…its…so dark…'_

It wasn't like the darkness of the night or of storm clouds. It was a sickening, repulsive darkness that Robin was all too familiar with. It was the shadow of the Fell Dragon.

" _Why is there another me?"_

"How!? How did he return to life!?" Robin exclaimed.

"Um…just to confirm, you initially died fighting Grima, correct?" Lucina asked.

"What? Y-Yeah, that's pretty much right. I definitely killed him before I died…or rather I died because I killed him" Robin answered

"Oh, I understand aunty! Just as you were about to die, you gathered all your life force and struck the fell dragon a lethal blow! Wow, just as expected of a hero!" Owain exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Uh…close enough"

"I see…there was a time between Grima's revival and his attack Ylisse. Perhaps you had injured him enough that he was forced to withdraw?" Lucina guessed.

"Not just injure, I definitely…wait, attack on Ylisse?"

"Aah…you…don't know do you? What happened to the old shepherds…" Lucina said sadly while looking down.

 _'Wait…attack on Ylisse…old shepherds…this sounds like…'_ Robin began to piece things together "Owain, what year is it?"

"Year? It's…" Owain told him the year

 _'As I thought, it's the same year that Lucina and the other kids came from…this must be a world where the future was never changed!'_ Robin concluded.

"Mother?" Lucina asked, worried by her 'mother's' sudden silence.

"Ah, sorry for worrying you. I just figured out some important things"

"? ?' Lucina tilted her head in confusion.

"Don't worry about it. And as for what happened while I was gone…uh, Naga told me about it" Robin said, scratching her head sheepishly.

"So you know…what happened to father"

"Yeah…Chrom is…wait. I-If I'm your mother than that means Chrom and I were—!" Robin froze as her face contorted into a horrified expression.

"What's wrong mother!?

"…Married…to him!? And if we had Lucina…that means we—AUGGHGGGH!" Robin screamed as if she were in excruciating pain.

"M-Mother!? Not again! Owain, quick!"

"On it!"

* * *

"M-Mother, are you sure you're okay?" Lucina asked with worried tears in her eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine. Those outbursts were just, uh….a side-effect of being dead" Robin answered with an extremely gloomy expression.

"I see…please take care of yourself mother. If I lost you again, I wouldn't be able to bear it" Lucina said, offering an arm of support.

"Don't worry about me. I just need a good night's sleep and I'll be fine" Robin said, waving off Lucina's concern.

"Ah, I see" Lucina said with relief "We're almost to town. Once we get there, we'll rent a room at an inn and—"

"Lucina! The town…It's burning!" Owain exclaimed in dismay.

"Damn it! Is it the risen!?"

"Oh, Southtown again? And it looks like bandits, not risen" Robin said while squinting in the direction of the burning town.

"Bandits!? Are there really people foolish enough to turn on their own kind when humanity itself is struggling to survive!?" Lucina snarled angrily "Mother, wait here! As Exalt, I need to teach these fools a lesson!"

"Whoa, hold on there" Robin said as she held back Lucina before she could run to town.

"Mother? You would let these scumbags get away with this atrocity!?"

"No way. I'm just advising you don't rush in and get yourself killed. Certain steps should be taken engaging an enemy of unknown strength" Robin said.

"R-Right, you've always said as such. Sorry, I forgot in the heat of the moment"

"Don't worry. We'll give these dastards their due and then some"

* * *

"Let's see…only eight of them? And their boss seems pretty weak…only 8 strength? Is that even possible?" Robin muttered to herself as she began making scratches on the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Owain squealed incoherently as he watched Robin write.

"…Is something wrong Owain?" Robin asked, finally having enough.

"N-Nothing, i-its just…to see GODS' EYE with my own eyes…I'm so honored!" Owain exclaimed.

"…Excuse me?"

"GOD'S EYE, the extraordinary ability to quantify the traits and abilities people and even weapons into numbers! In all of history, it has only been used by the Grand Master Robin. An ability on par with omnipotence….And I get to see it with my own eyes! Eek, it's so exciting!" Owain said much like an excited school boy.

"No no no, I never approved such a cheesy nickname! Who the hell came up with a name like that!?" Robin roared.

"But that's what everyone in the Justice Cabal calls it. Right Lucina?" Owain turned to his blue haired cousin.

"Um…that is…yes" Lucina looked down with flushed cheeks.

"Owain I can understand, but you too Lucina?"

"T-That was just when we were kids! N-No one else uses that name anymore!" Lucina shouted.

"Don't lie cousin! Just the other night you said 'oh, if only I had GOD'S EYE like mother did. Fighting the risen would be so simple' didn't you?" Owain accused

"N-No I-I…"

"Haaah…okay, whatever. Call it whatever you like" Robin let out a heavy sigh

"Excellent! So GRAND MASTER, what information did your GOD'S EYE find?" Owain asked in high spirits.

"How the hell do you speak in all caps like…*ahem* These bandits are really weak. Their highest stat doesn't even pass 10" Robin reported

"Sorry but…what does that mean?" Lucina asked confusedly

"I suppose it's kind of hard to understand. For reference I am…actually I haven't checked my current stats yet. Hold on a moment" Robin said as she concentrated on herself.

 **Class: Grima**

 **Level: 1**

 **HP: 99**

 **Str: 50**

 **Mag: 50**

 **Skl: 50**

 **Spd: 50**

 **Lck: 50**

 **Def: 50**

 **Res: 50**

 **Mov: 6(+1)**

 **Skills: All of 'em**

"…Yeah, I'm in good shape. These bandits won't even be able to touch me" Robin said, nodding to herself.

"That's reassuring" Lucina said with a smile.

"Me, Me! Please, see how strong I am with your GODS EYE!" Owain begged.

"Sure, sure" Robin said concentrating on the excited young man "Let's see…you are—ugh!"

"Aunty? Is something wrong?" Owain asked

"N-No…it's just…uh…I-If you w-work hard I'm sure you'll become great!" Robin said, looking away awkwardly _'Level one and average stats of five...uwah, that's pretty sad'_

"Yes, the GRAND MASTER said I have potential" Owain said, elated.

"Yeah...sure"

"What about me Mother?" Lucina asked

"Uhhh…I-I'll take a look later. I mean, Southtown is still burning down after all" Robin said, changing the subject _'If Lucina's stats are nearly as bad as Owain's I might start crying'_

"Of course. Protecting the people of Ylisse is far more important that my curiosity. Do you have some sort of plan?" Lucina asked.

"Plan…okay then, listen up…"

* * *

"Ha ha ha! Burn! Burn!" The bandit boss yelled as he tossed flaming torches into the town's buildings.

"Y-You monster! H-How could you do such a horrible thing!" A tied up villager exclaimed.

"Your town would have been razed by the risen horde anyway! We're just making sure your resources get put to good use before that happens!" The bandit boss retorted.

"Yeah, yeah! It's like, watcha call it…recycling!"

"Uh huh. The Exalt would probably thank us for all our community service is she were here"

"Y-You're insane! If Exalt Lucina heard of this, she'd have your head!" A village lass cried out.

"Ha ha, she's too busy fighting the risen to pay attention to lowly bandits like us! I, however, will give you plenty of attention" The bandit boss moved toward the lass with a perverted grin.

" **Flux** "

Just as the bandit boss reached for the young girl, tendrils of dark energy struck the boss, blasting him into a spray of blood and gore.

"So that's what happens when you get a crit on someone with 0 Res…interesting" The bored voice of a woman rang out.

"W-Where did that come from!?" One of the bandit lackeys squeaked.

"I dunno!?"

*Step*

The bandits whirled about to look at the source of the footstep. They found a young woman with white hair looking at them balefully, tendrils of black magic writhing around her

"W-Who the hell are you!"

"I…am despair…I am the end. Well, for you at least" The woman said ominously.

"S-She's death…come to reap our souls…" One of the bandits said, falling to his knees.

"D-Don't be ridiculous! It's just some arrogant sorceress trying to play hero! Just cause she got a lucky hit on the boss doesn't—"

" **Flux** "

The bandit was annihilated before he could finish.

"Eeeek!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Two terrified bandits tried to run away immediately, but before they could even get two steps—

" **Nosferatu** "

—Their life essence was completely drained by the woman's magic, leaving behind only dried husks.

"M-M-Monster!"

"I-Impossible!"

The remaining four bandits trembled in fear as the white haired woman slowly walked towards them.

"Y-You! S-Stop right there! D-D-Don't take a-another step!" A bandit tried to say in a demanding voice, but it ended up coming out as a squeak.

"Oh? Why shouldn't I?" The woman tilted her head in confusion.

"I-If you do…W-We'll kill the villagers! A-All of 'em!" Surprised that he was actually answered, the bandit took a moment to answer.

"Using hostages are you? A simple, despicable, but effective tactic I suppose…"

"R-Right? S-So just stay there and—"

"…But that really only works if you actually have hostages"

"What do you—"

"B-Bro! T-The villagers! They've gone and vanished!" One of the other bandits exclaimed.

"W-Wha—!?"

Turning around, the bandit found that the villagers had indeed disappeared.

"W-What sort of trick did you use to do that!?"

"Friendship is magic~…no, sorry. That's not a very good joke"

"You…you had your friends free the hostages while you distracted us!?"

"Huh, for a bandit you're pretty smart. Full marks. By now all of the villagers have already left the town"

"N-No way…" Losing his only hope of survival, the bandit dropped to his knees and sobbed with despair. The other three reacted similarly. They had all lost the will to fight.

"Well, I should probably kill you all before Lucina and Owain get back" The woman said, dark energy gathering at her finger tips.

"W-Wait! Please, who are you! A man has a right to know his killer!"

" **Expiration** "

An array of dark spikes rose from the ground, piercing the bandits' bodies until they looked little more that giant pincushions.

" _Who am I?_ _I am the wings of despair"_

"I am the breath of ruin"

"" _ **I am…**_ ""

* * *

 **A belated Happy April Fools. This is just a one shot but I might continue if there's time and support.**


End file.
